


Gloria AU

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: in which Colin and Bradley were both inGloria





	Gloria AU

 

 

([on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/162209362146/colin-bradley-week-2017-day-7-a))

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  credits: [_Gloria_ /Hampstead Theatre 2017](https://www.hampsteadtheatre.com/whats-on/2017/gloria/)   
>    
>    
>  disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.   
>    
>    
>  please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
